


I Hit You Like Bang

by rapunzelswiftie



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Some angst, Strong Language, acomaf, feysand, guys this is my first fic so I don't really know what I'm doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelswiftie/pseuds/rapunzelswiftie
Summary: College AU. Feyre Archeron celebrates last night of summer with best friend Morrigan, where she meets handsome stranger and we all know how that goes...





	1. Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism or other comments are appreciated. This is a multi-chapter fic in the works and the goal is to update weekly

Feyre was tired. Tired of sitting around, wallowing in self-pity, feeling like a shell of human being. It had been three months since she broke up with Tamlin and she wanted to do something for herself. She wanted to have some fun while she still could.

She starts her first college classes tomorrow at Prythian University and she was going to be damned if she spent her last night of freedom watching more Netflix. She’d already finished more shows than she thought was even possible in the time she began living with her sisters at their apartment by the university three months ago, not long after she ended things with her now ex-boyfriend. She needed to get out and feel something.

She just wished her sisters were here now to help bandage the hole in her chest she was so desperately trying to fill to no avail. But maybe going out and pretending everything was okay would make it so. Fake it till you make it, right?

Nesta and Elain were currently still visiting their father and would arrive back later tomorrow morning, since they were lucky enough to have classes that didn’t start until the early afternoon. They wanted her to come along to see their father one last time before classes took up most of their every waking hours, but she wasn’t ready to go back to her hometown and face what she’d left behind just yet. So she spent the last month by herself, watching Netflix and re-reading some her favorite books to try to cheer herself up.

She still couldn’t bring herself to paint. No matter how hard she tried to let the colors back into her life, the darkness inside her seemed to keep flushing them back out. Not exactly good for an art major, but she’ll cross that bridge when she gets there.

She hung out with her new best friend, Mor, a few times while her sisters have been gone. Mostly just watching movies or hanging out at the coffee shop down the street, which was where she met Mor about a day after her sisters left.

Feyre smiled to herself at the memory of Mor bumping into her as she was leaving the shop, making Feyre spill her coffee all over herself in the process. Mor was so frazzled at what she’d done and kept fussing over Feyre’s clothes, saying she would make it up to her if it was the last thing she did. So Mor bought Feyre a fresh new coffee and brought her over to Mor’s apartment to give her some new clothes.

Mor was a fashion designer, so she had promised Feyre a top-of-the-line dress to make up for her ruined clothes as well as some more casual, but still exquisite, clothes to change into, which Mor insisted Feyre could keep as well. That was the only time she’d been to Mor’s apartment, which she mentioned she shares with her cousin, who luckily happened to be away for that weekend. Feyre didn’t know if she could have handled the embarrassment of another person seeing her in that state, reeking of coffee.

To be honest, she wasn’t a huge fan of coffee in general, preferring tea. She’d only gone to the shop mostly because Nesta had been raving to her about the coffee and Elain had nearly salivated when she recommend their hot chocolate. But she also went because she was lonely with her sisters gone after having finally gotten used to living with them.

She didn’t used to get along with her sisters, but after her breakup with Tamlin had gone so poorly, they had stepped up in their role as older sisters to Feyre’s surprise, letting her move in with them earlier than they had intended. Nesta had even driven back to her father’s house immediately after Feyre called Nesta sobbing into the phone, asking if she could move in immediately rather than wait until the end of the summer.

The two of them managed to gather most of her belongings into Nesta’s small SUV. Feyre had a few things at Tamlin’s place that she couldn’t live without, so on their way out of town, Nesta stopped at his house, parking the car across the street so he couldn’t see Feyre from his door. It also helped that Tamlin had never seen Nesta’s car, so he wouldn’t know where to look. Nesta had stormed up to Tamlin’s door, rage lining every inch of her face and posture. Feyre almost felt sorry for Tamlin when he opened the door to find Nesta screaming at him for Feyre’s belongings.

Almost. But not quite. No, she would never feel sorry for that piece of shit ever again. He was no longer her concern. So she left and never looked back.

Now she was bored and wanted to start off her new school year properly. Like how college students are supposed to spend their last night of freedom. Going to a club and getting maybe just a little bit drunk. She knows she can’t get completely wasted since she has to get up for class tomorrow morning, but she’d like to get close. Forget about all her worries for one night.

So Feyre picked up her phone to text Mor, first thinking to herself, _Hakuna matata. No worries, right? I can do this. It’s just one night. I need this night._ She braced herself, knowing how much Mor was going to delight in Feyre asking to actually go out for once, when she’d always refused previously.


	2. Today Is Never Too Late To Be Brand New

Feyre let out a heavy breath and texted Mor.

_Feyre: Hey Mor! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Like to an actual club or bar or something so I can pretend to be a normal person for one night._

It was no surprise when Mor texted back almost immediately.

_Mor: WHAAAT? Do my eyes deceive me?? Feyre, wanting to go out to an actual club. Where there will be other people. OH MY GODS YES!!! Wait, you do know there will be other people there, right?_

_Feyre: Haha. Very funny, Mor. I just really want to have some pure, unrestrained fun tonight._

_Mor: Well I’m proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone. Mind if I see if my cousin, Rhys, wants to come? He’s been dying to meet you since I haven’t shut up about you haha. And I’d really like for you to finally meet him, too._

_Feyre: Really? He wants to meet me? Surely there hasn’t been anything interesting you could have told him about me to warrant that. But of course you can invite him._

_Mor: Oh stop it, Fey. You are plenty interesting. So pick you up at 9 tonight? I want to stop by this bar first I’ve been keen to try and then I can sneak you a few drinks before we hit the club ;)_

_Feyre: Sounds perfect. Shall we start this year off with a bang or what?_

_Mor: Oh yes, can’t wait! You’re in for one hell of a night, my friend!_

Feyre began to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Mor was probably going to make a huge deal about it tonight and then she was just going to get overwhelmed like she usually did in large crowds, probably eventually have some sort of panic attack and end up regretting the whole idea.

No. She should stop talking herself out of these things before they even start.

She blamed Tamlin for that thinking. He always would never give her a chance to experience these things before, telling her she would get overwhelmed and it wouldn’t be worth it. The truth is, she only started getting panic attacks after being with him, when he would take her to his family functions. She never felt like they saw her or that she fit in and would be flooded with thoughts that she wasn’t good enough for him. But the truth was that _he_ wasn’t good enough for _her_. Instead of working through her anxiety with her, he just stopped brining her to events and talked her out of ever going out with others.

Though it was true she didn’t like crowds, she did like to dance and drink and let loose. She never realized just how much being with him had deprived her of experiences until this summer. When she could finally go wherever she pleased without explaining herself and her motivations or if she were going to see anyone else.

But no more. Tonight, she was going to let her hair down and have fun and not care what anyone else had to say about it.

***

_Mor: Fey, running a bit late. I’ll be there in 15!_

Of course Mor was running late. Feyre didn’t know why she even bothered to be ready on time when she knew Mor was always at least fifteen minutes late or so. Actually, she did know why she was on time. She’d always been on time for everything in her life and it almost physically pained her to be late. Plus there was always the ‘what if’ Mor was on time for once in her life. Though she’s sure Mor wouldn’t have made a big deal about it if Feyre ended up being late in anticipation of Mor being late.

Feyre let out a sigh. She really needed to stop overthinking these things.

Since she had a few extra minutes, Feyre took the time to study her reflection in the full-length mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself. Three months away from Tamlin really made all the difference with her health. Her face was fuller than it had been since she’d gained back much of the weight she’d lost, and her blue-grey eyes were bright with no more perpetual purple bags underneath them. She looked like a new person—like she was finally starting to be happy again. And she was, if the fact that she actually wanted to go out was any indication.

Feyre had been generous with her makeup, lining her eyes with kohl and lengthening her lashes, which helped bring out the blue in her eyes. She’d even brushed some blush onto her cheeks and chose a deeper shade of red lipstick that was almost purple. Her golden-brown hair, she opted to let fall in its natural waves down her back to try to downplay her makeup a bit.

Feyre donned the dress Mor gave her that fateful day of the coffee disaster. It was the first time she’d ever worn it, since there’d never been an occasion to look nice before. The dress really was stunning. It was a deep navy blue piece with long tight sleeves and neckline that brushed across her collar bones, the bodice fitted with the skirt flowing out at her hips to fall just above her knees. The whole thing was also sprinkled in tiny sparkles. Feyre gave a little twirl in front of the mirror and as she watched the skirt flow around her, she couldn’t help but think she looked like the night sky with the way the light was reflecting off the dress.


	3. It Feels Like A Perfect Night

Her phone buzzed, and Feyre looked to see Mor’s text that she had arrived. Feyre glanced at her reflection one last time. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and headed out to Mor’s car.

When Feyre sat down in the passenger seat, Mor was grinning at her. She was wearing a low-cut, fitted red dress that did wonders for her figure with her hair falling in soft blonde curls. Her makeup was perfect as always, with her winged liner and bright red lips.

“Why are you grinning so much? It’s just a club.” Feyre couldn’t help the small smile that formed in response to Mor’s. She could instantly light up any room just with her bright smile. Feyre didn’t know how she did it, but she was envious. It always seemed that the laughter died whenever Feyre walked into a room. But maybe that was because of who she’d become when she was with Tamlin, unable to shine.

“No reason. Just excited to finally go out with my best friend! Also, Rhys is going to meet us later at the club. That dress looks stunning on you, by the way. I’m really glad you wore it. Plus, now I can use you to brag about myself and my designs to everyone when they can’t take their eyes off you in that dress,” Mor replied with a wink before driving off toward the bar.

Feyre teased, “Jealous you can’t have me for yourself, Mor?”

“Hmm, maybe just a bit.” Mor crinkled her nose, “But shhh don’t tell Raina that. You know she’s the jealous type,” she finished with a laugh.

“It’s too bad she’s already met me, so she knows what I really look like. It’s really no competition compared to her. Is she coming tonight?”

“Yeah,” Mor smiled, “she is.” Any time Raina was mentioned, Mor could never help but smile thinking about her, lighting up her face even more, which Feyre didn’t even know was possible. Raina and Mor had started dating about a week after Feyre met Mor. Her friend was so giddy with excitement when she told Feyre that she thought Mor might actually burst from being unable to contain her glee.

Mor parked the car, then she and Feyre headed into a cozy looking bar called ‘Starlight Spirits.’ Not at all what she was expecting from Mor. Feyre told her as much to which Mor replied, “Well, I figured I should probably ease you into the night since this isn’t exactly your usual scene and I didn’t want to overwhelm you first thing. Don’t want to scare you off before our night has even begun. So, I thought this new place would be perfect.”

Feyre’s heart stopped at her words and she felt so grateful to have Mor as a friend. That after only a month, Mor knew her better than Tamlin ever did.

Feyre smiled broadly. “Thank you, Mor. It _is_ perfect.”

The bar was filled with the chatter of people but wasn’t too crowded. It was full, but it didn’t feel cramped like most bars did, especially ones in college towns. Though this bar was perhaps more on the edge of town.

Mor led Feyre towards a booth in the back and sat on the side facing the bar smirking, leaving Feyre to sit on the side with her back to the bar. Sneaky Mor, this way the bartender wouldn’t see when Feyre snuck sips of Mor’s drink. Mor wasn’t of age yet either, with both of them being incoming freshmen, but Mor somehow acquired a fake ID that looked so real, even the stricter places couldn’t tell the difference.

Mor had promised to get Feyre one as soon as her ‘source’ was back in town, but Feyre had declined. She didn’t go out enough to warrant needing a fake when she could just piggy back on Mor’s drinks during the rare occasions. Plus, since she’s at the university on academic scholarship, she didn’t want to risk getting caught and losing the scholarship. She usually preferred drinking in the comfort of her own home anyways, so Mor had taken it upon herself to stock Feyre up with wine to keep in her room. Feyre offered to pay Mor back, but Mor refused.

Feyre and Mor had together finished one drink by the time Raina showed up, leaving Feyre to feel a bit like a third wheel. Though they were always very aware of Feyre’s tells when she started feeling awkward and fidgeting, making sure to incorporate her into the conversation.

After they each had a couple of drinks, feeling slightly buzzed, they started their walk to the club Luckily it was only a few blocks down the street, but Feyre was thankful she wore flats none-the-less. Meanwhile Mor was in a pair of four-inch heels. Feyre didn’t know how Mor was going to last the night dancing in those, but she seemed to be unfazed by them. At lease Raina had the sense to wear wedges, which were far more comfortable than heels.

Feyre knew they were getting close when she heard the music booming from up ahead, the bass sending a throbbing beat through her head with each note.


	4. You Don’t need to Save Me

The club was called ‘Night Triumphant,’ which sounded a bit pretentious if Feyre was completely honest. Though it did suit the feel of the place. Through the doors it was like looking into the abyss of space, with blue, purple, and white lights flashing and blending together like stars and galaxies.

Feyre frowned at the long line that had already formed along the outside of the building, which didn’t appear to be moving. At all.

“Mor, maybe we should go someplace else. It’ll take forever to get in,” Feyre suggested.

“Don’t worry Fey, I’m a regular. Plus, the bouncer knows me. He’ll let us in.” Mor grinned and strutted up to the doors, where the bouncer was waiting, controlling the flow of traffic in and out of the place, Feyre and Raina following behind her.

Feyre must have still looked nervous because Raina gave her a reassuring look and said, “She’s right, we’ve gotten in no problem every time.”

Feyre nodded and turned back to where Mor had just approached the bouncer, a muscular, tan fellow with black hair that fell to his shoulders, “Cassian, always a pleasure. Care to give myself and my friends here our wristbands to get in?”

Cassian had looked intimidating from the distance, but when he saw Mor, he grinned, which lit up his face, making him look more like a big teddy bear rather than a burly grizzly bear.

“Mor, I see you brought the always lovely Raina with you.” Cassian tuned his attention to Feyre and said, “And I see she brought along another poor soul to torture with her dancing. Who might you be?”

Feyre clamped her lips together trying to hold in her laughter, glancing at Mor, who gave him an incredulous look saying, “My dancing is not bad! I’ll have you know I am an excellent dancer. Raina can attest to that.” Mor looked to her girlfriend for support, but Raina just grimaced a bit and shrugged, leaving Mor glaring between Cassian and Raina.

Cassian laughed loudly at that and then turned back Feyre, waiting for her answer. “I’m Feyre. Mor and I met about a month ago now.”

Cassian glanced at Mor with what Feyre thought was bemusement on his face, but it was gone in an instant. Mor returned the gaze with some look that Feyre didn’t understand, but then Cassian said, “Wow, I’m surprised you were able to hold her off that long. Usually new friends barely make it a week before she finally wears them down to come clubbing with her,” he chuckled.

“Well, seeing as I’m the one that suggested going out tonight, I suppose I was the one that dragged her out this time.”

“Maybe, but if you hadn’t asked, I’m sure she’d have come anyways,” Cassian chuckled, looking at Mor knowingly.

Mor rolled her eyes, holding out her hand and said, “Alright, we get it Cass, I practically live here. How about you just hand over the wristbands so we can move on with our lives?”

“As you wish, Milady,” Cassian sketched a mock bow and held out three wristbands, which Mor snatched from his hands and stalked through the doors, Raina trailing behind.

Feyre gave Cassian an apologetic smile, which he returned before turning back to the line, leaving Feyre with her only option left—to make her way into the club.

She was instantly swallowed by the swarm of bodies, but was saved almost immediately by a hand pulling her to the edge of the crowd. Mor led Feyre in one hand and Raina in the other over towards the bar away from the dance floor.

“Here, put this on. This gets you drinks,” Mor grinned, handing Feyre one of the wristbands. “You still have to pay, of course, but with the band you don’t have to show ID.” Mor winked and then turned to Raina to give her the other wristband.

Feyre stuttered, “Wait, what? How?” She had to practically yell just to hear herself speak over the noise of the blaring music.

“Cassian is like family, and he owes me far too much to not give me a free pass in this place. And a free pass for my guests,” Mor added with mischief dancing in her brown eyes. “Shall we get some drinks ladies?”

Feyre just sighed in exasperation before motioning for Mor to lead the way to the bar. Feyre let Mor order the drinks, since there was barely enough space for one person to squeeze their way to the bar past the horde of people, let alone three. Mor shortly returned with three pink drinks precariously positioned between her hands.

The trio made their way over to a wall away from the crowd, so they could talk while they finished their drinks. Feyre could feel her head getting fuzzier by the minute as she finally finished her drink. Mor and Raina were already finished and were swaying together to the beat of the song that was playing, which Feyre had never heard, unsurprisingly.

Mor looked over and saw that Feyre had finally finished her drink and grabbed her and Raina by the hand to drag them towards the dance floor, Feyre depositing her empty glass on a table they passed along the way.

All Feyre knew was a whirlwind of colors and the beat flowing through her body, letting it take control of her movements. She let the music into her limbs and gave in to the alcohol urging her brain to let the music consume her. Mor, Raina, and Feyre were sometimes holding each other’s hands, spinning around, or just freely dancing with their hands in the air moving to the music. Sometimes they would just start doing some cheesy movements, trying to outcompete each other with how horrible they could get, until Mor started doing the ‘sprinkler’ and they all just burst out laughing.

The music shifted into something slower and more intimate and when she saw the way Mor and Raina were looking at each other, Feyre told them she was going to get another drink. Let them have some time to themselves for a bit.

Feyre wove her way through the crowd of dancers until she spotted the bar again, which was luckily much less crowded than previously, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her against a body—A body that was definitely male, and what she definitely didn’t want right now. Not this kind of dancing anyway, because he started grinding his front along her behind.

Feyre yelled at him to let go and tried to pull her arm away, but he just responded by grasping her other arm. Feyre was about to resort to a defense move she learned while she took self-defense classes before Tamlin made her stop, when another man came up beside her and yanked the other man’s hands from hers, saying to Feyre, “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”


	5. But You Can Make Me A Drink

The new stranger was the most beautiful man Feyre had ever seen and the look on his face conveyed enough. _Play along._

The man put his arm around Feyre, turned to the one that was trying to take advantage of her and said firmly, “I suggest you leave immediately before you regret it. I don’t take other men groping my girlfriend very lightly.” The ice in his eyes, which I now noticed were a stunning deep blue that was almost violet, looked like they could pierce flesh. The pervert seemed to sense that ice too, for he turned tail and ran the opposite direction putting as much distance as possible between himself and the handsome stranger still standing before her. As soon as he was gone, the man stepped away from Feyre, sliding his hands into his pockets, moving a more comfortable distance away.

Feyre looked up at the stranger, who was looking at her with quiet curiosity in his eyes and lingering fury at the other man he scared off, but she didn’t feel any fear towards this man that just saved her, which was odd. Ever since Tamlin, any time another man had ever even hinted at wanting to talk to her she would remove herself from the situation. Maybe she knew she just wasn’t ready. Or maybe it was fear that they would all turn out to be like him, so why waste the effort.

But with this stranger, she felt oddly compelled towards him, and that almost scared her more, but before she could think further on it, he smirked saying, “You can thank me anytime now, darling.”

Feyre glared at him and his perfect face and said with perhaps a little more bite to her tone than she intended, “I’m not some damsel waiting around to be saved by a handsome stranger and I’m not your darling. I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I saw the fire in your eyes, which was why I stepped in before it escalated further. You find me handsome though?” He donned that stupid smirk again, but then it turned into something softer yet serious. “Are you alright though?”

“Yes, I’m alright. I guess you did save me from having to kick someone’s ass tonight. So I suppose I ought to thank you for that.”

He grinned and extended a hand, “Let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I could do for a poor damsel in distress.”

“Prick.” He smirked at that and she didn’t know why, but she took his hand anyways, and let him lead her the rest of the way to the bar through the crowd.

From her angle slightly behind him, she took a moment to look him over. From his night black, hair, to lithe but strong body clothed in black, and tan skin. She couldn’t help herself from glancing at his behind, which was very nicely shaped, she reluctantly realized.

“Like what you see?”

She looked up to see the man smirking at her and she couldn’t help the heat rising to her cheeks, so she scowled at him. “Prick.”

He chuckled and led her to a pair of empty seats at the end of the bar and sat down, while motioning the bar tender for two drinks.

“Well aren’t you special if all you have to do is make a hand gesture and you’re immediately served. And you didn’t even ask what I wanted,” Feyre said, looking at him with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

“Well,” He paused for a minute, and looked at her, gauging what he wanted to say. “Let’s just say I’m well known here and I have a usual drink. One that I thought you would like if you’re willing to give it a chance. Besides, if I’m paying I think it’s only fair I get to decide the drinks,” he finished with a smirk.

“You’re insufferable. Does that always work with the ladies? You impress them with your in at the bar and order them fancy drinks.”

“Well you haven’t left yet, have you?” He purred, leaning in closer, but amended, “Actually, this drink is a special concoction of mine that I let very few try. I tend to reserve it for only those I deem worthy.”

Feyre blushed and looked away, setting her lips in a thin line and asked, “And what makes you think I’m worthy?” Feyre never felt like she was worthy of anything a day in her life. The one time she almost let herself try, she got her heart broken into a million pieces and was still trying to put it back together.

He hooked a finger under her chin to turn her face back towards his and she could have sworn she saw his breath hitch at the contact. But maybe that was because her own did. She looked up into his sparkling violet eyes and thought she could get lost in them forever if she wanted to. And she found that she did, indeed, want to.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Feyre blushed deeply and he continued, “Truly, I do. Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you aren’t worthy. Like I said before, I saw the fire in your eyes. You’re a fighter. Never let that flame burn out. Let it shine brightly for all to see because I see it. And it’s beautiful. So yes, I think you are worthy.”

Feyre’s eyes widened a bit. No one had ever spoken to her in that way before, like they could see what was hiding beneath the surface aching to be let out, but never knowing how or if she even should. But he made her want to. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was him, but she let that fire rise to the surface and give her the courage to lean forward a bit and let her eyes drop to his lips before looking back into his eyes, which seemed to flicker with longing.

His eyes settled on her lips and she thought he might finish what she had hinted at and kiss her, but then the bartender interrupted with a cough and said, “Your drinks, sir,” before walking off to attend to other customers.


	6. Like We’re Made of Starlight

The man was right about the drink, it was fantastic. Drinking it was like swimming in a sea of all her favorite flavors seamlessly combined into one. She practically groaned with delight at the first sip.

He chuckled and said, “See? I told you you’d like it.”

“I really hate to admit it, but yes, it’s heavenly.”

“I never did get your name. Care to enlighten me?”

“My name…” Feyre thought for a moment, wondering if she should give him a fake name like she usually did with strangers, but it felt odd to lie to him, so instead she said smoothly, “is whatever you decide.” She smirked at him, eyes glowing with mischief.

He seemed to process her words and accept it as a challenge, with something like thrill flashing across his eyes. “Alright then. Two can play at that game, darling,” he purred, grinning.

“Prick,” she answered, more teasingly this time, and smirked.

When they finished their drinks, the handsome stranger looked at her maybe even a bit nervously and extended his arm to her asking, “Would you like to dance with me?”

His show of nerves surprised her, so maybe that was why she looped her arm around his and nodded.

She started walking towards the dance floor, but he stopped her and said, “I was thinking we could go upstairs instead.” When Feyre looked up at him with surprise and hesitation on her face he amended, “It’s more of the same upstairs. Just dancing. Though it’s usually a little less crowded and the music not so overwhelming.”

Feyre glanced back at the crowd before her, bodies flailing and grinding up against each other to the hurried beat of the latest song blaring through the speakers. When she looked back at the stranger, he was just looking at her intently, patiently waiting for her to decide.

“I didn’t realize there was an upstairs,” Feyre stated and looked up at him with a small smile.

The stranger seemed to relax a bit at her words and led her over to the far wall of the club, where she could now see the stairs that would take them to the second level. He seemed to be a little hesitant as they walked towards the steps, as if he were giving her the opportunity to still change her mind if she needed to. But as they grew closer to the steps, he seemed to regain his confidence again and looked relived that Feyre didn’t change her mind.

“Most people don’t, which is why it tends to be less crowded and a bit more chill up there,” he explained.

Feyre would have thought Mor would have known about the upstairs area since she frequents the place so often, but she could also see Mor preferring the downstairs crowd and its engulfing ecstasy to a more intimate atmosphere.

When they reached the top of the stairs, she realized why he would prefer to be up here. The music was still loud and upbeat, but the atmosphere was more relaxed. People were still dancing, but not quite so up in each other’s space and there were couples scattered throughout, arms draped around one another swaying to the beat. There were still quite a bit of people milling about, but Feyre felt like she could breathe better up here.

Feyre also noticed a balcony through a set of glass double doors that overlooked the quiet street on the backside of the club and wondered how often people went out there. It was still warm enough outside that she couldn’t imagine it would feel very comfortable at this time of year.

He led her to the outskirts of the dance floor and took her hands in his and started moving to the beat, occasionally twirling her around until they were both smiling at each other and laughing, enjoying the music.

Then the music changed its pace into something slower, so Feyre let her hands drift to his shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck. He slowly took a step closer to her and rested his hands gently on Feyre’s hips as they began to sway together. Stormy blue eyes looked into violet ones and Feyre stopped seeing the crowd. All she could see were the stars in his eyes as he gazed into hers. She didn’t ever want to let go of that moment.

But then he removed her hands from his neck, interlacing his fingers with hers and led her towards the balcony.

When they made it outside, it was a lot more comfortable than Feyre had anticipated. Most of the heat from the day had dissipated at this time of night and she could feel a gentle breeze flowing against her skin. It was almost cozy.

He let go of her hand, leaned his elbows on the metal railing of the balcony and gazed up at the sky. She did the same next to him and followed his gaze. She took in a breath at what she saw.

The stars were bright and sparkling against the pitch dark of the night sky. She had never really taken the time to appreciate the view of the sky at night in this town, so different from the view back where her father lives. The stars there were just barely visible, and you had to be looking for them to notice. But here, they were shining proudly, lighting up the town.

When she turned her attention back to him, Feyre found him looking again at her lips before he looked back into her eyes. Through the glass doors, much of the sounds of the club had been blocked out, only a muffled booming of the beats could be felt, so he said softly, tentatively, “I like to come here to just look at the stars and think, whenever I’m feeling overwhelmed or stressed. Sometimes I’ll just silently project my thoughts toward them and I like to think the stars are listening—listening to my fears and hopes and dreams. I thought you would appreciate the view, so I wanted to share it with you.”

Feyre faced him fully and looked into his violet eyes flecked with stars themselves and rested her palm against his cheek. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, savoring the touch. When he opened his eyes again to look into hers, Feyre whispered back laying her other palm over his heart, “To the people to who look at the stars and wish.”

“To the stars who listen—and the dreams that are answered,” he said before bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Feyre’s face. He looked at her lips again and this time there was no interruption when he leaned down and took her lips in his own.

Feyre thought maybe the stars were, indeed, listening. Because in that moment, she felt like her dreams had been answered.


	7. Back Against the Wall

That first kiss was gentle, unhurried. But then it deepened and turned into a rush of hands in hair and tongues on teeth. Feyre felt like she was burning, like it wasn’t enough, and she needed more of him. Needed to feel those hands on her skin and feel his skin on hers.

He seemed to be thinking the same because when he pulled away, lips swollen and hair mused from her fingers, his eyes were ablaze with desire, so Feyre said, “Should we continue this elsewhere?”

He only nodded before interlacing their fingers and leading her down the steps and out the back door. They made it all of two more steps before he grasped her again, hands roaming down her back, down her sides as he kissed her fiercely.

When he pulled away to speak, his voice was near guttural as he asked, “Your place or mine?”

“Mine. My sisters won’t be back until tomorrow, so you’ll just need to leave before the morning.” Her words came out quickly and breathlessly before she grasped his bottom lip with her teeth to pull him back to her.

After another minute of kissing, he pulled away, breathing heavily before saying, “We should probably order an Uber if we actually want to get there, darling.”

Feyre just stared at him for a moment before she processed what he said and blushed, “Oh…right,” letting out a breathy laugh. She pulled out her phone, hands a bit shaky, and entered in her address into the Uber app and said, “Looks like they’ll be here in about five minutes.”

When she looked back up to his face, his eyes were burning as he said, “Perfect,” and backed her up against the brick wall of the club, resuming his exploration of her mouth and she with his. She could feel the pulsing beat of the music through the wall of the club, in sync with the throbbing she now felt deep in her core.

Feyre’s phoned buzzed and she reluctantly pulled away from the kissing to answer it, the Uber driver calling to let her know he was almost there.

Not a minute later, the driver pulled up to the curb and Feyre and the stranger climbed into the back seat. Feyre felt bad that she still didn’t know his name nor he hers, but at this point giving him her name would make it feel real. And she didn’t think she was ready for anything real yet. She could let this be a one-night thing and if she never saw him again after tonight, she would be okay with that.

The driver pulled away and headed out into the night toward her apartment and Feyre decided to check her messages. _Shit._ She had a string of messages and a few missed calls from Mor asking where the hell she was.

She must have said it aloud because the stranger said, eyes laced with concern and worry, “Is everything okay, darling? Do you still want me to come over?”

Feyre reassured him, “Yes, yes of course I do. I just realized I sort of abandoned by friend back there, so now she’s worried, but I’m letting her know I’m going home.”

“Don’t forget to mention the handsome young fellow who rescued you and who plans on ravishing you fully once you arrive,” He whispered into her ear with a wink and grinned.

Feyre rolled her eyes. “Prick.” But she couldn’t help the small smile that crept up her lips before she turned back to her phone.

_Mor: Where are you? I don’t see you at the bar._

_Mor: Feyre?_

_Mor: Earth to Feyre, are you ok?_

_Mor: Seriously, Fey I’m getting worried. Answer your damn phone._

_Mor: Where the hell are you?????_

Feyre watched as another message appeared on the screen.

_Mor: I’ve searched this whole damn building and I still can’t find you. Where the hell did you go? Are you ok???_

Feyre hastily sent a response back before Mor decided to do something rash from worrying.

 _Feyre:_ _Sorry Mor! I was ready to head home, so I called an Uber._

_Mor: Oh thank god! You’re lucky you responded when you did. I was about to call Nesta._

_Feyre: Shit she would have killed me, Mor._

_Mor: You’re lucky I don’t kill you for worrying me like that._

_Feyre: But you still love me :)_

She could practically hear her friend sigh in exasperation.

_Mor: lol of course I do. But I’m still pissed so you owe me. And my bastard of a cousin owes me, too, because he never showed up and isn’t answering his phone either._

_Feyre: Wow, that was shitty of him. Maybe he has a good reason, though._

_Mor: Maybe…well, text me tomorrow Fey <3 <3_

_Feyre: Will do <3_

Feyre looked back up from her phone to see that the driver was pulling up to the curb of her building. When the car came to a stop, she thanked the driver and grabbed her companion’s hand to pull him out of the car with her.

When they made it to the front door of her apartment, Feyre turned to face the stranger. When she looked into his stunning blue eyes lit with longing, she almost didn’t want to say her next words. So she looked at anything but his eyes as she sucked in a breath and said, “Look, I don’t want anything serious right now. I just…want some fun. But I’ll really need you gone by morning. So if you’re not okay with this, it’s not too late for you to change your mind and leave. I won’t be offended.”

He gently lifted her chin to look back into his eyes, which seemed to have shifted into something like understanding and said, “Only if your sure _you’re_ okay with this, darling.”

Feyre nodded and unlocked the door, pulling him inside after her. After she turned back to lock the door, she looked at the stranger’s face again. She watched him look her up and down once. As his eyes finished their roaming, he looked back into hers. What she saw in them made her drop her bag on the floor right there and close the small distance between them.


	8. Say My Name and Everything Just Stops

Feyre awoke to the sound of her alarm, jerking up in her bed. It took her a moment to remember why she wasn’t wearing her pajamas and why the other half of her bed held a lingering warmth that smelled faintly of citrus and something else she couldn’t quite place. She smiled at the memory, biting her bottom lip and blushing as she recalled what happened.

When she practically pounced on him once entering the apartment, he had backed her up against the wall again, knocking a picture frame down in the process. Feyre remembered chuckling against his lips and asking, “Do you have some sort of wall fetish or something?”

He had smiled and chuckled back, “Only with you it seems, darling.”

Then they eventually made their way to the bedroom and when he finished ravishing her—and oh, he sure did just that—he made to leave after fiercely kissing her once more in goodbye. But she had tugged on his waist and said, “Stay. Please, just until I fall asleep.”

“Anything for you, darling.” He then snuggled under the covers with her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her legs around his, breathing in his scent and let it lull her to sleep.

Now Feyre didn’t know whether she was disappointed or not that he did as she asked and crept out before the morning. She was glad he respected her wishes, but she couldn’t help feeling she wished she had woken up to those deep blue eyes.

But whatever it was between them, last night was all it would be. She didn’t even know his name and the school was so large, she likely wouldn’t ever see him again if he even did attend the university. It was better that way anyways. She still wasn’t over her issues with Tamlin and was nowhere near ready to start a new relationship.

Feyre needed to tell someone what happened, though, so she picked up her phone to text Mor.

_Feyre: Mor, I have something I need to tell you._

Feyre waited a minute for Mor to respond, but when she didn’t, Feyre decided to go ahead and hop in the shower while she waited. When she finished up and dried off, wrapping the towel around her body, she saw her phone light up with a text back from Mor.

_Mor: Then don’t keep a girl waiting and spill the beans!_

Feyre chuckled under her breath and replied.

_Feyre: So…I sort of slept with someone last night._

Feyre nervously chewed on the inside of her cheek while waiting for Mor’s response.

_Mor: Oh my god Feyre, who?? Are you ok? Was it what you wanted?_

_Feyre: Well…I don’t exactly know who it was. We never exchanged names or anything, but I don’t want anything serious right now. And yeah it was what I wanted._

_Mor: Well then I’m happy for you Fey. You deserved a night of no strings attached to clear your palate. Though when you said you wanted to start the year off with a bang, I didn’t realize you meant literally… haha._

Feyre burst out laughing, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. She wiped them away, still chuckling and responded.

_Feyre: Mor! It’s not like I was expecting anything to happen either!_

_Mor: You’ll have to tell me all about it after classes today!_

_Feyre: Sure thing. Coffee shop at 6?_

_Mor: Sounds great! See you there!_

Feyre finished getting ready for her morning classes, throwing on a nice sundress for the first day, and braiding back her long brown hair. She felt a bit like a little schoolgirl, excited to dress up for the first day of class. And she supposed she was, but it was her first day of college and she wanted to make a good first impression for her professors.

***

Feyre arrived at her class about fifteen minutes early. She had wanted to give herself ample time to find the classroom in case she got lost, but she managed to find it easily. Glancing through the windows at the back of the classroom, it looked like there was only one other person in there. Someone with dark hair, backing facing her, sitting at the front of the large classroom.

She opened the doors and began walking down the aisle toward the front of the room. The person turned from where they were sitting, to face Feyre, likely hearing her approaching footsteps.

When Feyre saw his face, she froze. It was the same beautiful face whose lips were all over her just last night. Those same piercing blue eyes.

His eyes widened, jaw dropping a bit, but then he quickly closed it and flashed Feyre a wicked grin, like he, too, was remembering where his lips had been. He motioned her to him, so she had no other choice but to sit down next to her one-night-stand.

“Well, darling, this sure is quite the coincidence,” he said smoothly, eyes never leaving hers. He was dressed in a fitted black V-neck and dark jeans, not much different from the black shirt and pants he was wearing last night.

She didn’t know what to say so she only replied, “Why are you here so early?”

He grinned and said, “I could ask you the same question.” But when he realized Feyre wasn’t going to respond he continued, leaning in a bit closer to her, “I seemed to be a bit restless this morning and couldn’t sit still, so I figured I’d go ahead and come to class.” There was a gleam in his eyes that said it was because of her that he was so restless. Then he looked at her pointedly, dark brows raised to indicate it was her turn to explain.

“You’re an insufferable prick.” Her face flushed both from his implication and the fact that she was a bit embarrassed saying, “I gave myself extra time in case I got lost on the way here.”

He didn’t give any indication that he was judging her about not knowing her way around the campus. He only nodded and said with a smirk, “I may be an insufferable prick but that didn’t seem to stop you last night.” He winked and added, “Now that we’ll be seeing each other quite often in this lovely classroom most mornings, maybe we should be properly acquainted. My name is Rhysand Night, but you can just call me Rhys, darling.”

He—Rhys—looked at her expectantly. But she just processed what he’d said. That his name was Rhys. Rhys Night. Like Mor Night. He was Mor’s cousin. Her face paled and she laid her face in her hands and just said, “Shit. Rhys. Are you serious?”

She glanced back at his face, looking rather confused as he said, “I’m sorry, is there something about my name that offends you?”

“You’re Mor’s cousin?”

“Yes…,” The realization must have hit him then because his face paled a bit, too, and then flushed red. “You were at the club with a friend last night. Mor?” Feyre nodded, wincing, and he continued, “Shit, _you’re_ Feyre?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how tv shows sometimes have a break in the middle of a season and will have like a mid-season finale....well this chapter seemed like a pretty good mid-fic finale (likely not actually mid-fic in that I have no idea how many chapters this will actually end up being at this point but I still have significantly more planned out), but we're going with it...I'll be taking a short hiatus for a little while after this chapter since I won't be having a lot of time to write for a bit. I'll probably start posting again in late October, since that's when my schedule will start to lighten up again and I can write more. I hope y'all have enjoyed so far!


End file.
